Curándote
by Pinkeyes
Summary: Isabella Swan es una enfermera, lleva más de dos años en este trabajo, y le toco ver casos terribles y de lo más tristes, incluso extraños que hasta el día de hoy no lograba entender. Pero Edward Cullen se cruzo en su camino, un paciente aparentemente normal pero…las cosas no son lo que uno piensa.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo uno **

Con delicadeza arreglo su uniforme azul, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo, la semana pasaba había recibido más de 4 vómitos, incluso su nariz había dejado de distinguir el olor a vomito como algo asqueroso.

—Bella ,doctor Collins te está esperando—Dijo Angela desde la puerta con una sonrisa, Bella despego su mirada de su reflejo en el espejo y se giro sonriéndole a su amiga y asintiendo.

Camino hasta las afueras de la habitación pálida donde todos las enfermeras se cambiaban y miro con cuidado los pasillos donde los doctores pasaban con sus batas blancas y rostros cansados y pensativos, hasta que diviso al doctor Collins, un hombre de 30 años, siempre sonriente con su melena dorada y brillante mostrando sus rulos rebeldes, enmarcando unos profundos ojos azules, él era la mayor admiración de Bella, casi rosando lo romántico ,pero el doctor estaba casado, así que ella se alejo levemente de él. Ahora el doctor Collins era como un deseo, deseaba ser como él, tener la mitad de su éxito aunque fuera.

—¿Me necesita?—susurro Bella con cuidado, acercándose al banco donde el doctor estaba sentado con una carpeta amarilla entere sus manos tostadas.

—¡Señorita Swan! ¡Si! tengo un nuevo paciente al que debes cuidar, su caso es muy…especial.

—Claro—dijo Bella, sonriéndole al tiempo que seguía al doctor con paso seguro por el pasillo.

Entraron a la habitación más alejada de todas, pálida y fría, Bella desde el momento en que entro vio más de 10 cosas que cambiaria en ese momento, deslizo sus ojos hacia la cama, donde un muchacho estaba acostado en completo silencio, sus ojos estaban tapados con vendas, que se ocultaban tras sus largos mechones castaños.

—Edward Cullen 22 años, lo encontramos tirado en el bosque, no se deja revisar…tu eres nuestra única esperanza Bella.

La muchacha abrió los ojos impresionada, pero se acerco con cuidado al cuerpo inconsciente al menos eso parecia...

—Alejate de mi ,niña.

Bella se helo ante el tono grueso de la voz, pero sabía que esa era su oportunidad de demostrarle a Collins que era más que una cara y un apellido como todos pensaban.

—Sera solo un momento señor Cullen y saldrá de aquí…

—Si el señor Collins sale…accederé—Dijo el muchacho mientras sonreía,no alejaba el suave contacto de la mano de Bella que roso levemente la suya.

—Está bien—Dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y salía.

Bella sentía miedo, había algo que le decía que tenía que salir corriendo de allí inmediatamente, su corazón latía muy apresurado, pero respiro tranquilizándose, mientras levantaba la sábana blanca que tapaba el cuerpo del muchacho.

Reviso en silencio, respirando lenta y de forma tranquila, Edward no movió ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, y Bella solo notaba que el cuerpo del muchacho estaba débil, demasiado…parecía que en cualquier momento se esfumaría.

Cuando termino, hecho una última mirada a Edward y salió.

—Contigo se dejo...parece que funciona con insultos y malos tratos—Dijo el doctor.

—¿No fui la primera…?

—No, solo necesita una buena transfusión de sangre y cuidar sus ojos con más cuidado, tu las harás, lo revisamos inconsciente cuando despertó fue un desastre, empujo a dos enfermeras, tu eres más amable que nadie aquí, pensé bien en llamarte.

Bella asintió mientras recibía las instrucciones de Collins, nunca había hecho una transfusión,no sola.

Los minutos pasaron y ella volvió a adentrarse en la habitación, ahora aireada y más viva gracias a los cambios que ella había hecho, sonrió a pesar que sabía que él no la vería, a pesar de que sentía que podía hacerlo.

Edward no dijo nada, es mas extendió su brazo derecho, Bella dio por hecho que el doctor Collins le había dicho lo que sucedería, así que hizo todo el proceso y observo como lentamente la sangre se vaciaba de la bolsa.

—Oh dios—Dijo el muchacho, llamando la atención de la enfermera que estaba perdida contando las baldosas del suelo.

—¿Estás bien?—Dijo Bella mientras instintivamente pasaba sus manos por el rostro del muchacho, quien solo sonrió.

—Perfecto—dijo mientras se relajaba en la cama, pero Bella dejo el contacto, pensando que el muchacho estaba asustado.

—Listo—Dijo ella sonriendo mientras finalizaba todo, pero entonces una mano lo detuvo.

Se giro, ya que le había dado la espalda, y lo vio. Tenía las vendas desprendidas y la miraba con cuidado, tenía los ojos marrones oscurecidos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, unos brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura, y unos dientes se clavaban en su cuello.

Poco a poco sentía como las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo.

**Notas: ¿Les gusto? dejen review con su opinión.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob parte 1  
**

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, reconoció al instante su habitación, llena de posters de bandas pegadas en el techo. Suspiro y tapo su cara al instante, pero los recuerdos de lo sucedido anteriormente provocaron que al instante se sentara en su cama y tocara su cuello.

—¡Bella!—Al escuchar el grito la nombrada miro la puerta, Jake la miraba con tristeza metida en sus ojos negros, se acerco a ella sentándose en la cama.

—¡Jake! ¿Qué haces acá?

—Te desmayaste en el hospital, al menos eso dicen ellos…

Bella analizo sus recuerdos con cuidado, recordando como los colmillos de ese muchacho se clavaron en su cuello con fuerza, toco su cuello de nuevo, a través del tacto noto que había una marca en forma de luna en su piel.

—Un vampiro…—Murmuro tomando la atención de Jake.

—Es un milagro que no te haya transformado, debía estar de buen humor ese día.

Sonrió ante el tono típico de Jake, estaba enojado—Cállate lobo.

Jake la miro algo ofendido, pero ella simplemente lo abrazo, él era su mejor amigo, nunca encontraría alguien como él para estar a su lado, era su base, sin Jacob bella caería. Se separaron dándose sonrisas, el hombre lobo se paró de la cama y salió de la habitación al tiempo que decía—Hice tu desayuno.

Bella sonrió al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y cerraba la puerta de habitación, entendía que debía estar aterrorizada, pero estaba acostumbrada, aun recordaba cómo había descubierto que su mejor amigo era un hombre lobo, Jake había sido su cita en su graduación, y ya para ese entonces había encontrado cambios en su amigo, había pasado de ser un hico de 15 años a aparecer un hombre de 19 años, con músculos un rostro más maduro y serio. Pero para su felicidad seguía siendo el mismo Jake, pero lo que paso en su noche de graduación nunca lo olvidaría.

_—Bells— Mike estaba perdido en los efectos del alcohol, se acerco a Bella quien solo reía y se alejaba de él._

_—Hey Mike ¿No cree que tienes que parar?—Dijo Jessica mientras le sacaba la cerveza de la mano, pero Mike negó al tiempo que tomaba a Bella entre sus brazos quien se sonrojo y entre risas y negaciones intento empujarlo._

_—Oh Bella—Dijo él, el rostro de Jessica lleno de tristeza hizo que Bella intentara con más fuerza empujarlo, además de que las manos del muchacho ya estaban demasiado cerca de su trasero._

_—Mike piensa lo que estás haciendo ¡Suéltame!_

_—¡Aléjate de ella!—dijo Jacob que había dejado caer las bebidas que había ido a buscar para él y Bella, tomo a Mike de su saco y lo empujo, haciendo que volara por el aire y callera arriba de la mesa llena de comida y bebidas._

_ Todos los adolescentes se giraron a ver a Jacob, Bella estaba más pálida de lo normal y tenía sus ojos chocolates abiertos al máximo, iba a decir algo, pero el muchacho al notar la cara de la chica se fue, la gente se alejaba de él dándole el camino libre._

_ Bella al instante lo siguió corriendo, sin fijarse siquiera en Mike que estaba siendo levantando por Jessica, cuando salió del instituto sin haber encontrado a Jake ya era tarde, su moto tampoco estaba, se había ido._

Una semana después de aquel suceso pudo ver a Jacob, le dijo todo, esperando que ella se alejar de él, pero Bella solo sonrió antes de abrazarlo, ella nunca dejaría a Jacob solo.

—Este es el momento en donde me dices todo lo que paso—dijo Jake cuando la vio sentarse al frente suyo en aquella redonda mesa.

Bella suspiro fingiendo estar ofendida y le relato todo lo sucedido en el hospital, Jake de vez en cuando miraba enojado la mesa.

—El desapareció…

—No me sorprende—Dijo Bella mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo.

—Aléjate de el bella—Dijo Jacob al tiempo que mordía una tostada.

—No es como si quisiera verlo…

—Cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza estas horas pensando en ello te obsesionas, so Cullen no son nuestros amigos.

—¿Nuestros?—Dijo Bella divertida, Jacob siempre hablaba de la casa-apartamento de Bella como 'nuestra' algunos lo confundían como pareja de recién casados.

—Eres parte de mi familia, ellos son vampiros, te mataran si lo desean no son como yo o Sam, nosotros somos hombres lobo protegemos forks, ellos solo quieren matar.

Bella asintió sin dudarlo a notar la seriedad de su amigo, aunque nunca había escuchado de los Cullen, recordaba haber oído su apellido un par de veces, uno de ellos era doctor, pero hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento, es más creía que ese hombre se había retirado para tener una vida más tranquila, su padre había estado un poco decepcionado por aquella elección.

¿Podría ser que Edward fuera uno de ellos? ¿Qué siguiera andando en forks? Esperaba que no fuera cierto, Forks era como un pañuelo todos se conocían.

Suspirando entro a la cafetería donde su padre como siempre estaba comiendo, se sentó a su lado y con un beso en la mejilla lo saludo, su padre y Jacob eran la razón por la que había vuelto a forks luego de terminar sus estudios.

No podía irse a vivir a otra ciudad, su padre estaba casado de nuevo pero, la ida de dejar de verlo le aterraba, aun sentía que debía cuidar de él, y Jacob nunca abandonaría forks, así que no había otra opción más que volver a la ciudad que se había vuelto su hogar y hacer visitas continuas para ver a su querida madre.

No pidió nada, solo sonreía a Charlie y conversaba amenamente con él, aun sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Jacob.

—Estaba muy preocupada por ti—Dijo Charlie antes de comer una de las papas fritas del plato.

—¿Jake te llamo por lo del desmayo?

—Bella eres joven puedes dedicarte a lo que desees.

—Charlie, estoy bien solo que no descanse el día anterior a que eso sucediera.

Charlie aun tenía cara de reproche, pero ella sonrió haciendo que su padre se relajara u poco mas, giro su vista a la puerta donde una nueva figura se mostraba.

Allí estaba Edward Cullen quien al verla poso una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de seguir su camino como si no la hubiera visto.

'Ellos solo quieren matar.'

**Notas:** como siempre Jacob buscando lo mejor para Bella : )

**M'BlueArmor :** Me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ gracias por tu apoyo

**lobalunallena :**no la dejo seca : P jajajja gracias por tu review


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob parte 2**

No supo que fue, se sentía como una tormenta en su cuerpo que iba directo a su cabeza y enredaba todos sus pensamientos en una sola idea '¿Quién es él?'

—Pa debo saludar a alguien—Dijo Bella al tiempo que se paraba, y caminaba hacia el lado del bar en el que él se había dirigido.

Sentado en una silla y tomando una cerveza estaba él, sin notar su presencia, sentía una furia extraña invadirla, sin pensarlo se sentó a su lado.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?—dijo mirándola con ansiedad.

—Esperaba palabras delicadas luego de que bebiste mi sangre.

El vampiro la miro algo impresionado, pero sonrió de nuevo ignorando el hecho de que casi lo deja en evidencia.

—Fue una cosa del momento, no ataco humanos.

—Oh sabes, cuando me desperté esta mañana juraría que no me vi un hocico de perro.

—Eres graciosa pero me estas juzgando.

—¿Juzgando? ¡Me atacaste!

—Fue un accidente.

—Me voy—Dijo ella pero él la tiro de la mano sentándola de nuevo a su lado.

—Estábamos cazando, uno de tus amigos lobo me ataco, quede agonizante cuando me encontraron, estaba débil necesitaba sangre, y apareciste tu con tu deliciosa sangre, me sentía frustrado no podía leer tu mente o verte, luego te acercaste y fue demasiado, me mantengo de conejos y ciervos, y luego apareces tu con tu sangre que es demasiado deliciosa, agradece que no te mate.

—Si hubieras dicho eso, te hubiera ayudado, te hubiera traído mas sangre.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo, así que no tengo nada en contra de ti.

—Oh en serio—Edward parecía divertido con la situación, le sorprendida como la muchacha estaba tranquila ante la situación que se abría paso.

—Sí.

— ¿Irías a dar un paseo con un vampiro?

—Ni loca—Ella se paro, pero Edward la siguió, ella vio como Charlie ya se habia ido.

—Creo que no tienes otra opción, al menos que desees caminar.

—Está bien—Dijo ella rendida, pero sin creer que había aceptado.

Caminaron hasta el auto del vampiro que de forma caballerosa le abrió la puerta dándole paso para entrar al vehículo, Bella entro con una sensación extraña, cuando Edward se puso en el lado del conductor inmediatamente las palabras se fueron de la boca.

Edward notando la situación sonrío y dijo—Dígame algo de usted señorita Swan.

—Ya que estoy en tu auto yendo a quien sabe dónde, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

—¿Isabella?

—Solo Bella ¿Qué quieres que te diga de mí?

—¿Cómo te volviste enfermera?

—Fue raro—Dijo ella recordando viejos tiempos—Un montón de caminos para seguir, y yo me desmayaba con la sangre, pero con el tiempo supere todo eso, y estoy feliz con lo que hago.

—Eres tan extraña.

—Hablo el vampiro—Dijo ella sorprendida por el comentario del vampiro.

—Eres extraña de una forma casi adorable.

—Hmmm gracias supongo.

—De nada supongo—Respondió Edward sacando una sonrisa a Bella.

De repente el auto paro y Bella noto que estaban en la entrada de bosque, Bella lo miro extrañada, pero el sonrió al tiempo que salía del auto y en una rapidez admirable ,y le abría la puerta, mientras le ayudaba con su mano.

—Creo que merezco una explicación—Murmuro ella mirándolo.

—Necesito mostrarte algo.

Cuando dijo esto tomo su mano, y emprendieron camino, Edward la llevaba a través de los arboles hasta el punto más alto del bosque, el lugar donde el sol tocaba con fuerza las tierras.

Bella aun sin comprender miro a Edward, entonces no pudo evitar decirlo—¿Me trajiste aquí para matarme?

Edward se giro para verla y sonriendo se acerco al sol, inmediatamente el sol ilumino su piel, y se puso de costado para si poder mirar a la muchacha que lo miraba más que impresionada, incluso algo conmovida.

—Entiendo que te hayan advertido de nosotros—Comenzó el, parecía planeando lo que iba a decirle—Pero, aunque cada parte de mi apariencia desde mi piel hasta mis ojos está pensada para matarte, no lo hare, nadie de mi familia te lastimara a ti o a los demás habitantes de Forks.

—Edward…

—Escúchame—Dijo el acercándose a ella de repente—Yo jamás te lastimare.

Y Bella le creyó, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, creía cada una de sus palabras, así que le sonrió con honestidad, asintiendo.

—Te creo—Confeso ella.

—Por eso mismo aléjate de mí.

—¿Qué dices?—dijo ella abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

—Tu sangre Bella, es peligroso, no podemos ser nada.

—¡Jacob es mi amigo! ¡Y es un hombre lobo! Sé que en cualquier momento puede matarme.

* * *

Jake miraba impresionado como de repente Charlie entraba a su casa sonriente y con un pack de cervezas en su mano derecha.

—¿Qué haces acá Charlie?—Pregunto sonriente el muchacho.

—Día de partido—Respondió el mientras se sentaba al lado de Billy, Jake sonrió al tiempo que pensaba en Bella.

—¿Dónde esta Bella?

—Creo que está hablando con el chico Cullen.

La sangre bajo del cuerpo de Jake, fingiendo estar relajado, se dirigió a su cuarto, al tiempo que planeaba un plan, abrió la ventana de su habitación y de un salto salió de su casa, habría sido muy sospechoso simplemente salir de la puerta, luego de que Charlie le respondiera, hubiera dejado en evidencia sus sentimientos por Bella.

Ella no podía saberlo…no ahora.

Corría con rapidez hacia el bosque sabia que allí estarían, seguramente Edward sentía algo por Bella, sino no estarían juntos, estaba más que seguro que ella iba a enfrentarlo, era demasiado cabezota.

Él trataría de demostrarle que no era un asesino, si no lo aclaraba toda su familia podría quedar en evidencia. Los arboles se cruzaban en su camino, entre esquivos los vio, inmediatamente Bella se giro a verlo.

—Jake—Dijo ella.

—Creo que deberías irte—Murmuro Edward en el oído de la muchacha, ella asintió y se acerco a Jacob.

—Aléjate de ella—Dijo Jacob directamente.

—Estaré lejos de ella.

Bella no dijo nada, pero sentía algo en su pecho se sentía ahogada, no era justo que estuvieran como enemigos, ambos eran seres sobrenaturales, con los mismos propósitos, ninguno de ellos querían lastimar a la gente.

El odio que había sentido hacia Edward se había ido con tan rapidez, qué le abrumaba levemente aquella idea.

** Notas:**

**lobaluballena:**jajaja gracias por tu apoyo : ) y por el review ,si ella ya sabía de los vampiros y todo eso.


End file.
